haganaifandomcom-20200214-history
NEXT Episode 3
My Little Sisters are So Cute (俺の妹達がこんなに可愛い, Ore no Imōto-tachi ga Konna ni Kawaii) is the third episode of the second season - known as NEXT - and the sixteenth overall episode of the ''Haganai'' anime series produced by AIC Build. This episode shows a runaway Maria at the Hasegawa sibling's abode and the Neighbor's Club tackling an after-party and the King Game. Synopsis In the Hasegawa residence, as Kodaka cooks dinner, he and Kobato were startled after Maria's surprise visit and came to tell Kodaka that she had ran away from home, much to the sibling's surprise. Later, Kate calls Kodaka through the phone and prompts him to let Maria stay in his house for the time being but also gives him the option of returning Maria to her. Instead, Kodaka takes in Maria, much to Kobato's chagrin. During dinner, as Kobato and Maria have a heated competition over food, Kate calls on Kodaka to check up on Maria and then hangs the phone. When returning to the dining table, Kodaka found all the food, including the ones on his plate, devoured, much to his dismay. As he washes the dishes, Kodaka receives another call from Kate, again, checking up on Maria and then hangs up. Meanwhile, as Kobato was about to ask his brother to play a video game alongside with her, Maria cuts her off - mistaking Kobato's game for an erotic dating sims game - and then gets prompted by Kodaka to play with Kobato, much to the latter's annoyance. After losing several rounds, Maria then took a bath with Kate making yet another call as Kodaka asks Kate about her worry towards her little sister, which Kate immediately retorts and hangs up. After taking her bath, Maria comes out the bathroom wearing the tight pajama Kodaka had provided for her. Maria tells Kodaka that the outfit was tight especially on her chest. Hearing this, Kobato went in a tantrum and tells Maria not to sleep, much to Kodaka's bewilderment. Having provided Maria Kodaka's t-shirt as her sleepwear, Kobato and Maria then resumes their game-play. Later that evening, Maria instantly falls asleep on the couch she and Kobato were playing. After seeing a glimpse of Maria's more developed chest, Kobato storms off to her bedroom to sleep after Kodaka lectures her little sister of the benefit of sleeping early. Laying down Maria on a futon, Kodaka again receives a call from Kate. Informing that Maria's fast asleep, Kodaka proceeds to ask Kate if she has sister complex over Maria. Having denied Kodaka's question, Kate hangs the phone and, after a second, calls again, leading Kodaka to permanently deactivate their phone. Later, he brushes the teeth of a half-asleep Maria. The following morning, Kate arrives at Kodaka's house to pick up Maria. After Kate forces Maria to apologize for the trouble she may have caused, Kodaka tells Maria to come back anytime at his house while Kobato warns her not to. As the Takayama sisters hurries off home, Kodaka later reprimands Kobato in playing a video game early in the morning. Kobato explains that she was training for Maria's next visit despite her earlier warnings to Maria of never coming back, much to Kodaka's delight. The next day, at the Neighbor's Club clubroom, all members were present as they discuss on a way to kill time. Rika suggests that they do an after party and everyone agrees. After acquiring all the snacks and drinks, they proceed with their party. Seeing Yukimura having difficulty in drinking her carbonated beverage, Kodaka takes Yukimura's drink for the latter's own health benefits, much to Rika's excitement for taking it as an indirect kiss from Yukimura. Afterward, Kodaka recalls to Yozora about her difficulty in drinking carbonated drinks back when they were younger as Rika looks at both Kodaka and Yozora with suspicion. After eating all the snacks, Rika suggests with the idea of playing the King Game. Seeing a bad premonition, Kodaka comes up with the rule of limiting the range of the consequence being told by the King to its chosen victim by writing the orders beforehand and putting it in a box to avoid hazing. With it, they proceed in playing the game. The first parts of the game include Kobato wearing a 'swimsuit', Maria happily chanting perverse lines, Sena doing an embarrassing act at a clerk inside a convenience store, and Kodaka showing his chest to everyone. After several rounds of some nonsensical orders, Sena, who was the King of the last round, draws an order commanding Kodaka to kiss her. Before fulfilling the said order, Yozora intervenes and separates the two. Kodaka immediately comes up with the idea of drinking Sena's glass, claiming it as an indirect kiss to the latter which in some ways making Sena's order completely fulfilled. As the majority accepts Kodaka's condition, with it the King Game was put to a close as Sena monologues that kissing Kodaka wouldn't be worth it if it were part of a game. Later that night, Kodaka's father, Hayato, calls his son. As they talk through the phone, Hayato ultimately asks Kodaka if he is getting married to Pegasus' daughter, Sena, much to Kodaka's surprise. Light Novel Differences * In the light novel, when Kodaka was cooking their dinner, Kobato was in the kitchen with him and she said some lines when she was asked by Kodaka to answer the door, it was a little different than what it was shown in the anime. In the anime, Kobato was watching her favorite anime, " Kurogane no Necromancer " in their living room and, when she was asked by Kodaka to answer the door, Kobato didn't say a word. * In the light novel, Maria, Kodaka, and Kobato are sitting at the same side of the table, in the anime though, Maria and Kobato we're sitting at the same side while Kodaka was sitting on the opposite side of the table. * In the light novel, Kate asked Kodaka about what they had for dinner, which include fried chicken, chicken patties, chicken rice, and chicken salad. These were not mentioned in the anime. * In the light novel, when Maria got out of the bath, she was naked and was holding Kobato's pajamas. In the anime, Maria was already wearing Kobato's pajamas. * In the light novel, the part where Kate called to Kodaka by the morning was skipped in the anime. * In the light novel, the part where Yozora made a lie to Maria about cola melting her bones was not included in the anime * In the light novel, Kodaka offered Rika Maria's cola to cover her suspicion on his and Yozora's past friendship. This was skipped in the anime. * In the light novel, after Sena approved on playing the King Game, Yozora hit Sena again with her flyswatter. In the anime, Yozora only hit Sena once. * In the light novel; when selecting for a King, the Neighbor's Club draw lots out of paper. In the anime, they instead draw sticks attached to a round paper. * In the light novel, it was stated that Kobato wore her "bikini" provided by Rika until the next following orders. In the anime, Kobato returned to her normal clothes after she finished doing her order from Sena. * In the light novel, it was said that in one of the rounds of the King's game, Yukimura sang a Capella piece, and Kodaka told a joke to everyone. This was not shown in the anime. * In the light novel, Yozora smacked both Sena and Kodaka with her flyswatter as they were about to kiss. In the anime, Yozora simply pushed them away from each other. Trivia * The episode title is a reference to the light novel series, ''Ore no Imoto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai''.Yomi Hirasaka's Twitter (no longer exists) * There are several parodies of real-life drinks and snacks seen in this episode. ** One Minute Mate Orange Juice is based on Minute Maid Orange Juice. ** Cochicala is based on Coca-Cola. ** Bochy is based on Pocky. Gallery Next episode three eyecatch.jpg|Shirabi ending eyecatch Next 3 transcript.png|Episode transcript References Category:Anime